CHUSER Report by Elham
CHUSER Conference Report 5-6 December(Elham Saadatian): I would like to mention some of the interesting researches presented in the conference: The following image is taken from the demos on Prof. ANdrew B.Scgwartz working in the area Brain Machine Interface : This Image shows FEED ME! project : A monkey feeds itself by operating a prosthetic arm with its mind''.'' using BMI This one is an embodied interface which is a hand implanted in a body of a disabled person and he can touch his girl friend by activation robotic hand by brain signal Centralised Smart Home Control System via XBee Transceivers: The Centralised Smart Home Control System is a system developed in synchronising the controlling of electrical appliances in a users home using XBee 802.15.4 transceivers. The system aims to ease the lifestyle of mankind especially the elderly by eliminating the need of having to be physically present at where the electrical appliance is plugged into to switch an appliance on/off. Hence, switching can be made through the nearest panel or through the remote controller. This one is usefull for baby monitoring : Study of Relationship between Heart Rate Variability and Autonomic Function using Cold pressor Test for Malaysian Population: This presentation was bout investigates HRV response of healthy subject during cold pressor test using AR spectral analysis with Burg estimation. Cold pressor test is one of the autonomic function tests performed by immersing the hand into cold water. In this study, ECG was recorded from 26 young adults; 9 males and 17 females with age ranging from 20-40. Autoregressive estimated by Burg is used to compute the power spectral density of the R-R interval. From the ongoing results, 22 subjects show an increase of LFnu and a decrease of HFnu during cold pressor while four subjects show opposite response. For LF/HF ratio, nine subjects show values greater than one which indicates a parasympathetic predominance during the CP while 17 from them indicate less than one, reflecting sympathetic predominance. Game Based Learning (serious games ) : This paper describes our model-driven approach designed to aid non-technical domain experts in the production of serious games. A good user evaluation sample related to lab projects : The concept of social presence has interested researchers in relation to the quality of e-learning experienced by students. Experiencing social presence, which is the degree to which a person is perceived as ‘real’ in mediated communication, can be somewhat challenging in e-learning environment. This study examined the social presence experienced by undergraduates in online forums for distance learning students at a university. Qualitative data was collected from 51 students who were required to take part in a portal as a requirement for an undergraduate course. The qualitative data was analyzed based on Rourke et al. measurement of social presence i.e. interactive response, affective response and cohesive response. By quantifying the qualitative data, the study found that interactivity in the discussion boards served the purpose to maintain contact among the students. Additionally, the female students were found to have used social presence indicators the most. Therefore, further research has to be conducted to determine the reason for gender difference in the social presence experienced by students and ways to enhance social presence which would result in students’ motivation and satisfaction in e-learning activities.